


11.11?11or11!

by Lily_A



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 04:07:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19165504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_A/pseuds/Lily_A
Summary: 脑洞来自德甲官方微博的一张图！就是哈妹小火箭站在一起，官博问你喜欢那个11号。然后底下二酥太太留言 问豆腐哥哥啊。笑到我智障好嘛，于是立刻有了这篇文。训练时间我做了轻微的挑整。





	1. Chapter 1

哈梅斯感觉最近有点奇怪，说不清楚是什么情况，就是哪里不对劲。

这个赛季老天爷仿佛都和他们作对：连续五场不胜，前两天被绝平，教练和他们在更衣室的谈话被泄露，高层到处怼人。全世界都在看他们的笑话并炮制一下更过激的言论来火上浇油。

而自己这个赛季并没有特别优秀的表现，通常不是队伍中的首发，对此他虽然有意见可他尊重教练的安排，在冬窗前他想为球队尽可能多的效力然后找到新下家或者回到皇马去,他当然想回皇马去，但他需要再努力一些。

这些事情意味着：他，哈维斯，不可能是球队的中心，换个说法，他不会是媒体关注的焦点，他们在公开训练的时候大部分背着长枪短炮的记者大都会对准莱万——他们的救世主；穆勒——下一场被骂的对象；罗贝里，哦不对，是已经伤了不知道下一场能不能上的罗本，和这几场发挥一直不好的里贝里；又或者是胡梅尔斯——这个老了也帅的一塌糊涂的队草。已经很少有人会注意他或者追着他来一张可爱的特写了，为什么要加可爱这个词，哈梅斯思考了一下，觉得这个特点他还挺喜欢的，就保留着吧。

但是这两天他感觉到了明显的不对劲，昨天的公开训练上他发现媒体大部分都在拍他，他能听见咔嚓咔嚓的拍照声响，不管是在他热身还是运球还是对攻的时候。他最开始还会冲着镜头笑一笑，但他笑了几十次之后察觉到了不对，这是怎么回事，为什么大家都在拍他。

训练结束后并没有媒体采访时间，哈梅斯跑回更衣室拿手机给经纪人打了电话，经纪人表示我和皇马还没谈好，皇马和拜仁也没谈好，忍耐点哈梅斯，我一定会把你带回去。好吧，那么问题不是出现在他的转会新闻上，也许是自己自作多情了？ 他拎起包，隔壁的莱万也收拾好了，还热情的问他要不要搭车，太好了，他和莱万边聊着边出了更衣室，莱万去开车，他站在门口等，粉丝隔着大门疯狂的呼喊着他的名字，他看到了姑娘手里他的球衣，走过去给她签了个名。姑娘嘴里快速倾诉着对他的崇拜和喜爱，哈梅斯冲姑娘笑了一下，对方发出了要晕倒的尖锐吸气声。他和对方合影的时候听到了莱万车出库的声音，莱万降下车窗冲他比了个手势，哈梅斯小跑过去钻进了副驾，身后的姑娘发出了更大的尖叫声。

他和莱万有一搭没一搭的聊着休息日看了什么电影，吃了什么东西，哈梅斯的别墅离安联不远，莱万把哈梅斯放在他家门前，和他告了个别，一脚油门快速驶离了。

哈梅斯回到家里，扔下包，把自己横在沙发上开始刷ins，嗯，也没什么关于自己的大新闻，他刷了一会儿，给拜仁的训练照片点了赞，给自己的新代言点了赞，哦，他看到了内马尔极付挑逗性的自拍，他想了想，点了个赞。他最后一次刷新，刷出了莱万刚刚po出的新装扮，为了表示对莱万送自己回家的感谢，他也点了个赞。然后睡觉。

第二天不是公开训练，他和队友们努力适应着新战术。

第三天又是公开训练 ，哈梅斯觉得，并不是自己的错觉，真的不对劲。媒体又一次把长枪短炮对准了自己，他为了验证这一点，特地和其他队员错开了活动时间和范围，大家都在场地中心热身他在跑道上跑了一圈，切身体会这一群相机随着他转圈的感觉。

“罗伯特！”他冲莱万多夫斯基招招手，对方向他跑过来。

“什么事哈梅斯？”莱万看着他。

“你有没有感觉不对劲，这两天媒体都追着我拍。”

“什么？”莱万有点没反应过来“我没注意，他们拍你，不是挺好的吗。”

“不不，我不是这个意思，我是说，他们应该拍你。”哈梅斯从博阿滕手里抢来一个球，和莱万练传配。

“不要在意，你是我们中的一员，你值得这些。”波兰人真诚又恳切。

“好吧，”哈梅斯一脚把球轰上了天“谢谢你罗伯特，你真好。”说完他走过去抱了抱莱万，对方真诚的回应了他，不知是不是错觉，他觉得身后的咔嚓咔嚓声更大了，然后他就被掉下来球砸了后脑。

天哪那可真疼，哈梅斯有一瞬间简直被砸蒙了，他迷糊着倒进了莱万的怀里，对方搂着他大声的叫着队医的名字。

哈梅斯再次醒来的时候，所有球员都围着他们，科瓦奇脸色阴郁，队医表情凝重，他捂着后脑勺坐起来，队医问他有没有什么不适，他摇摇头，就是被砸蒙了而已，。“现在几点了？”他傻兮兮的问，莱万伸出手将他拉了起来“你晕倒了一分钟。”

哈梅斯更沮丧了，从教练的脸色上看，大后天的首发又没他什么事了。

“抱歉。”哈梅斯脸红红的，莱万摸了摸他微肿的后脑勺，拉着他一起归队了。

接下来的训练很顺利，天知道科瓦奇今天为什么要和他们一起踢球，队员们对于主教练这个奇怪的做法不置可否，也许这能让媒体感觉他们的凝聚力？哈梅斯可不管这些，对抗的时候他和莱万有一次精妙的配合，他在边路传中，莱万一脚爆射踢爆了诺伊尔的大门，两个人击掌拥抱庆祝，继续进攻。

 

更衣室里，科瓦奇在进行着最后的训话，他们安静的坐在凳子上听了十分钟，之后训练结束，大家各回各家，明天就要去多特了。哈梅斯正想继续搭莱万的车回家，被穆勒和诺伊尔拉了过去，“谢谢你罗伯特！”穆勒嗓门很大，“我们和哈梅斯有点事，你先走吧！”

莱万点点头就走出了更衣室，哈梅斯则被两个人围在中间，他们等所有队员都走光了，穆勒关好门，溜到两人旁边坐下，“今天天气不错啊哈梅斯。”

？？？

这是什么情况啊，来自一脸懵逼的哈梅斯。

诺伊尔推了穆勒一下，他思考了一下该怎么开口“哈梅斯，我身为队长，很关心队员们的生活，所以我觉得有必要问你一些事情。”

哈梅斯点点头。

诺伊尔又思忖了一下，犹豫着开口“你和莱万…”

更衣室的门“嘭”的一声被撞开了，胡梅尔斯出现在门口，他举着手机大声叫道“曼努！托马斯！你们看了嘛！哈梅斯和罗伯特有一腿！！！！”

诺伊尔捂住了眼睛，穆勒张大了嘴，哈梅斯满脸惊恐，搞出这一切的胡梅尔斯看到更衣室里留下的不仅有打牌三人组还有哈梅斯的时候，突然尴尬的无法自拔。

“嗨哈梅斯，你也在啊。”胡梅尔斯摸了摸下巴上性感的胡渣，“今天天气挺好不是吗。”

四个人坐在更衣室里大眼瞪小眼，穆勒再一次去关上了门并且锁好了锁。然后哈梅斯颤颤巍巍的开口了“这是什么情况……”

“也没什么情况………就是，嗯………”诺伊尔刚刚的话被胡梅尔斯打断了，他重新思考了一下，尝试着解释他们这次谈话的原因“你知道我们大后天和多特有一场比赛。”

哈梅斯点点头。

“然后德甲搞了个评比，让大家投票，看看拜仁和多特的11号哪个更好。”

“大家都很热情，”胡梅尔斯补充到“你们两个的投票票数差不多。”

“谁高一些？”哈梅斯有点紧张。

“罗伊斯。”

“哦。”哈梅斯失望的垂下肩膀。这个赛季多特表现优秀，罗伊斯作为队长功不可没，比起自己在队内连首发都拿不到，罗伊斯的票多那不是当然的嘛。

“不只是这些，”胡梅尔斯翻着各种app，“媒体们把你俩全方位的比较了一番，从攻击力到跑动，甚至还有颜值和魅力，全方位进行了分析，搞了各种投票，抽你们的秋衣签名照什么的，大家都很热情参与。”

“这不是重点！”穆勒抢过了话头，“重点是，有人在下面提到，两个11号谁比较优秀，不该问问莱万多夫斯基么？”

？？？

哈梅斯更是一脸问号。什么，他和罗伊斯谁比较强，问莱万？可这关莱万什么事。

三个人明白他并不知道莱万和罗伊斯之间的故事，但现在也不方便说那么多，所以他绝对简单一些“莱万和罗伊斯曾经有过一段，呃你懂得，浪漫史？约会期？就是他们曾经交往过，随着莱万来了咱们这，他俩的关系就断了。”

“不只是断了，”胡梅尔斯补充道“马可至今都不肯回fo莱万，即使莱万经常给他的ins点赞留言，他看都不看，明显是不肯和他再有关系。”

真男人罗伊斯……哈梅斯在心里暗暗鼓了个掌。

“你这么说可不对了”穆勒反驳“这又不是罗伯特的错，当初多特蒙德怎么对莱万的，你我又不是不知道。”

跑题了跑题了这个以后再说，诺伊尔把话头揪回来，“总而言之，媒体们把眼光从你们两个的个人对决上，转到了莱万的身上，想挖出你们三个人之间的猛料。这个时候正巧又出来你和莱万说说笑笑，一起回家，在今天的训练中你还抱了他他还抱了你。”

“我那时被砸晕了！”哈梅斯弱弱的反驳。

“媒体们可不管你是不是被球砸了！他们只看到你扑到了莱万怀里，他抱着你大叫队医。”胡梅尔斯耸耸肩。

“所以，”诺伊尔一锤定音“现在所有的八卦报纸都确定你一定和莱万有一腿，并且在比较莱万的前男友和现男友哪个强，从各方面而言。”

哈梅斯觉得他现在眼睛瞪大的程度堪比英超某中场大师的平时水平。他是无辜的！“我……”娃娃脸好不容易找回了自己的嗓音“我俩没什么，真的只是队友而已。”

那太好了，剩下的三个人击掌庆贺，“如果你们俩真的在一起，我就要编好多借口去应付外人了。”诺伊尔放松了下来，拜仁队长不好当啊，尤其是失利赛季的队长，每天都要挨骂。

胡梅尔斯继续刷着app，发现这一话题热度在一点一点往上爬，已经爬进了热搜榜前十。更要命的是，就在刚刚罗伊斯在那个你支持哪个队的11号下面发了两个黑黄色的心。

嘭，他们的话题热度到了第一。

哈梅斯全副武装连眼睛都没有露出来鬼鬼祟祟的跟着诺伊尔上了车，路上队长还安慰道“别紧张，绯闻这种东西我们都闹过，放宽心态，这场比赛过去了就不会再有人八卦你们了。”

“你的绯闻对象是谁呢曼努？”哈梅斯把围巾拽下来一点点。

诺伊尔扭头看了哈梅斯一眼“我不会告诉你的。”

小气，哈梅斯撇撇嘴。他明白这场比赛是今年最受人关注的一场，这一场他们如果输了，双方的分差就会扩大到7分，他们会陷入全面的被动甚至跌回积分榜第四位。他们退无可退，只能背水一战。媒体们不断造势，鼓吹大黄蜂逼南大王让位，给予多特无数的赞扬而对拜仁尽力的嘲讽，这些他都懂，他知道黄黑军团的优势和他们巨大的短板，但他还是不甘心，他想赢，很想。

诺伊尔把车停在哈梅斯家门口，哈梅斯把自己蒙的严严实实，跳下车和他说谢谢。

接着哈梅斯打开了手机，果然他被各种消息炸机了。

现在网上全是他和莱万的消息，两个人的合影被贴在了各大平台的首页，媒体们用巨幅红字写着“前男友VS现男友！哪个11号是波兰轰炸机的最爱？”文章上半段列举了当年莱万和罗伊斯的情场旧事，他们的拥抱上树特殊的击掌方式甚至是围巾裹脸，而下半段则是在拜仁发生的故事，他和莱万眉目传情两个人一起回家，今天自己还晕倒在莱万怀里，莱万一脸紧张的叫队医。文章最后用加粗体字写到“虽然罗伊斯在球场上状态极佳，但说起魅力，罗伊斯可就要输给哈梅斯了，毕竟他连自己的男友都留不住。”

天哪，哈梅斯捂住脸，这都是什么啊。他翻了翻信息，他以前的俱乐部成员很多都给他发了充满八卦气息的询问，他只能一一作答并拜托他们一定要和别人澄清，他和莱万是清白的！他们只是队友！

他给莱万发了个哭泣的脸，莱万秒回了一个哭笑不得的表情，“对不起，”哈梅斯给他发语音，“我没想到会变成这样。”

莱万回到“没什么，只要我们能踢爆多特蒙德，这一切都会结束。”

上帝保佑，哈梅斯翻了个白眼，我只希望我们自己不会被踢爆。他想问莱万一个问题又觉得不太好，思前想后好几分钟，他还是问道“你和罗伊斯，还有来往吗？”

“哦……”波兰轰炸机语塞，“哈梅斯，这有点太隐私了，我不方便详谈。”

果然，哈梅斯了然于胸，他赶紧回复“我不想让罗伊斯误会我们的关系，需要我去解释一下么？”

不用了。莱万简短的回复“他不在乎。”

这可真伤人。

哈梅斯回完那许许多多的信息，决定上床睡觉，在他关机前的一瞬间，他看到了内马尔的信息“最近怎么样？”

原来消息已经传到巴黎去了么。哈梅斯抓了抓头发，娃娃脸上第一次露出沮丧的表情，他垮着脸回复“我不好，ney，所有人都在看我的笑话。”

紧接着手机就亮了“因为你和莱万？”

“相信我，我们只是队友，这都是媒体瞎写的！”

等了一会，内马尔才回复“我相信你，后天比赛祝你好运。”

哈梅斯把手机按来按去，按出一条，ney我很想你的短信，又删掉了，正在退格的时候，内马尔的信息来了“我很想你，晚安。”伴随而来的一个从窗口看去的天空的图片，哈梅斯知道，这是内马尔在法国的家，他们曾经在那里度过不短的时光。

哈梅斯一个电话播了回去，对方没有接，利落的切断连线甚至关了机。哈梅斯脸红扑扑的盯着那条信息，重新输入了一条，我也很想你，晚安。的短信发给内马尔，亲吻了一下这条信息显示的地方。

明天他们就要出发了，希望比赛能够如自己所愿，至少别输的太难看？哈梅斯这么想着，闭上了眼睛。


	2. Chapter 2

果然事情就像哈梅斯所想的展开，他，拜仁最可爱的娃娃脸11号，再一次被教练按在了替补席上，本来热身都结束了，科瓦奇把他拉到了一边“崽你听我说，我们这一场不如用欧冠的阵容试试看。”  
   
哈梅斯心凉了半段“教练，我觉得欧冠阵容虽好，但是我如果上场，能发挥........”、  
   
“不不，哈梅斯，你上一场才伤了腿，大前天又被砸了头，我觉得你还是，”科瓦奇比了个手势，哈梅斯心里明白了，含泪穿上了替补外套，“都怨那颗被踢高了的足球！”他在心里默默把那天砸到自己的自己锤了一百次。  
   
他无精打采的走过去和所有准备上场的队友拥抱了一番，莱万摸了摸他的脑袋，“没事的哈梅斯，我们能赢。”接着他们有力的拥抱了一下。  
   
哈梅斯坐在替补席上，一个劲用余光瞟向球员通道，多特主场球迷们震耳欲聋的欢呼助威声听的他有些心急，这一定会是一场他们一拿到球就会被满场嘘声的比赛。  
   
在赛前被媒体鼓吹的双11之战，因为自己的替补，变成了一场十足的笑话，哈梅斯用球鞋磕着地面，如果自己出场，怕是不仅证明自己魅力比罗伊斯强，连场上能力也比他好，好吧，自己就是想想，因为他们已经没可能在这个场上一决高下了。  
   
播报声响起，裁判们带着球员们走出了通道。哈梅斯看着他们队友们笔直的站成一排，目视前方，面无表情。旁边的大黄蜂众人则带着志在必得的充满斗志充满野心的目光盯着看台，在他们的主场，就是世界最强的俱乐部，也休想带走一分。他的目光来到了带着队长袖标的多特蒙德11号罗伊斯身上，罗伊斯嘴角微微翘起，背着手目视前方，仿佛这场比赛他们势在必得。  
   
不可能！哈梅斯愤愤的想，等这次比赛结束，我们在积分榜上就只能有一分之差了。  
   
哨声响起，今年度德甲最火爆的一场比赛，开始了。就如同各家媒体预测的一样，这场比赛已经不能用精彩来形容，凶狠才是今天的主旋律。一来一回，一攻一守。上半场莱万如同枪炮轰开了多特的大门，下半场诺伊尔的犯规让罗伊斯点球追平。拜仁依靠里贝里神出鬼没的大幅全场跑动在多特蒙德势如破竹的攻势下得到了机会，第二个球伴随着莱万势不可挡的力道飞进了球门，接着在对方如海潮的嘘声中攻入第三个球，可越位在先，进球无效。接着罗伊斯神来一脚重新带回平局局面。汗水流进了莱万多夫斯基的眼睛中，他随便擦了一把，在多特的大门前同后卫挤成一团，他找寻每一个落点，凶狠的一轮又一轮拼抢，余光同时跟随着所有在他侧后的队友，在毫厘间判断着每一个能到他脚下的传球的进攻的可能性。随着格策被帕科换下，比赛进行到了一个更加胶着阶段，多特蒙德的帕科，是世界上最可怕的换人人选。果然，伴随着维特塞尔的一脚巧传，帕科又一次在自己被换上的情况下踢开了对方大门。比赛已经接近尾声，诺伊尔冲出了球门，所有拜仁队员都站上多特蒙德的半场，里贝里拼死截下了那颗冲向无人防守的的球门的足球，博阿滕挑传到中路，瞬息之间里贝里已经从后场冲到了中圈，他分给边路的基米希，基米希带球冲到边线又一脚开给莱万，莱万多夫斯基在读秒时再次磕球破门，全场都在尖叫，已经分不出到底来自哪一方粉丝。边裁举旗，又是越位。莱万冲到裁判面前企图争取改判，裁判比了个手势，半个身位越位，清清楚楚。  
   
五分钟的补时耗尽，中场的哨音最终响起。威斯特法伦球场响起了多特粉丝雷鸣般的欢呼，他们拥抱，尖叫呼喊着帕科和罗伊斯的名字，把自己的粉丝围巾扔向天空，黑黄的旗帜舞动在他们头顶，他们的英雄们在场上笑着抱着接收所有球迷的感谢。拜仁的队员们保持着礼貌，和多特的成员拥抱握手致意，胡梅尔斯一瘸一拐的走向通道，很明显他受伤了。坐在看台的拜仁粉丝开始哭泣，一个姑娘拿围巾遮住脸，将头埋进了膝盖里。大家收拾好垃圾准备离场，没时间耽误了，他们还要走600公里才能回家，红白色的旗帜一面面合起，这个夜晚，最终属于积分榜顶端的多特蒙德。  
   
足球就是这样，至少有一个瞬间，它摧毁了所有人的斗志。  
   
哈梅斯站在替补席面前，蓄满了眼泪，他看着队友一个个走了回来，走上前如同上场之前与他们一一拥抱，他没有掉眼泪，他们一起走进了球员通道。是时候回家了，他们一起回到慕尼黑去。  
   
哈梅斯和莱万走在一起，莱万低着头没有说话，哈梅斯拍了拍他的肩膀，莱万扭过脸，给了他一个言不由衷的笑容，从他咧开的嘴角里，哈梅斯看到莱万牙缝里全是血。“罗伯特！”他惊呼出声，下一秒，一口血从莱万嘴里吐了出来，所有人都看向他们，一瞬间球员通道挤成一团。  
   
   
   
经久不息的庆祝终于结束了，多特蒙德的球员们回到更衣室，嬉笑着洗澡更衣，这是一场酣畅淋漓的比赛，他们取得了胜利，将追赶他们的南大王狠狠的踹了下去，这届的沙拉盘不是梦！他们情绪高涨，整个更衣室充满了欢乐的氛围。罗伊斯心情最好，他进了两个球，带着小家伙们再次取得了胜利，他在球员通道内做出了小蜜蜂的姿势，欢快的飞进了更衣室。最后进来的桑乔，他嘭的一声关注门，眼睛瞪得大大的“伙计们！你们猜我听说了什么！？”大家都转头看他，为特塞尔调笑到“不会是得到了漂亮小姐姐的电话吧！”大家哄的笑了，“不不不！”桑乔努力制止大家对他的调笑，“不是我，我刚刚在球员通道的记者说，拜仁的莱万多夫斯基，吐血了！！！！”  
   
更衣室一下子安静下来，大家都思考着这个消息的真实性。  
   
“嘿伙计，你不要瞎说。”老大哥帕科想制止这种留言。  
   
“千真万确！”桑乔努力证明自己的清白“那个记者本来在给里贝里拍特写，听到有人叫莱万多夫斯基的名字就扭过去拍他，结果看着他一口血就吐出来了！”  
   
“听起来好像恐怖片。”“他受伤了吗？”更衣室里炸开了锅，对于这个对手，他们虽然恨的牙根痒痒，但是还是充满敬意的，刚刚莱万不要命的进攻也把他们吓了一跳，这是个值得尊敬的对手。  
   
大家用眼神示意他继续讲，桑乔摸摸头“后来所有人围住了莱万多夫斯基，把他带走了，之后就不知道发生了什么。”  
   
大家互相看了看，好吧，等着看明天的新闻就知道了。  
   
大家继续聊着天收拾东西，只有罗伊斯，皱起了眉头。旁边正在擦头发的格策看了他一眼，把毛巾递给他，把他推进了浴室。  
   
罗伊斯在听到莱万受伤的消息时，燥热的头脑彻底冷静了下来，他们都有伤病，在球场上脱臼抽筋断脚踝都是常事，但是吐血，这真的没人见过。莱万到底怎么了，他必须知道。罗伊斯凑乎冲了一下，甩甩头出去擦干，他套上了衬衣运动裤外套帽子，准备给胡梅尔斯发短信。拜仁里的很多人都是他的国家队队友，胡梅尔斯更是他曾经一起并肩作战的兄弟，即使他脱下了多特的黄黑换上了拜仁的红白，他们依然是好朋友。而莱万，不一样。他们说好要一起走到顶点，他却中途退出了，单方面撕毁了协定，让罗伊斯自己扛起了一切。没关系，罗伊斯告诉自己，我能扛得住，没有任何人能够打倒我。即使之后多特经历了长达四年的失败，也没有撼动罗伊斯，他会带回一个最好的多特蒙德，没有任何人可以阻挡他。  
   
之后他和莱万的情况陷入了单方面的分手，莱万依然给他打电话发信息，各种app给他点赞转发，可他没有任何回应。直到有一天，输掉比赛的罗伊斯在家门口看到了七个小时前刚结束比赛的莱万，对方坐在他家门前的小沙发上睡着了，罗伊斯拿鞋踢了莱万的膝盖，莱万从小憩中醒来，“hi马口，你回来了啊。”波兰人的眼里散落着温柔的星辰，爱意如同银河一样倾泄而出，罗伊斯没忍住，眼圈一红。他没有在莱万困极的时候残忍的把他赶走，他把他放进了家，还准备了客房。  
   
之后两人相处的情况依然如前，莱万的各种嘘寒问暖只能收到寥寥几句的回应，但是这个男人依旧坚持着，过半个月跑一趟多特，他还自夸拜仁没有任何人知道他来往多特的事，然后被罗伊斯狠狠锤了，要是让别人知道我就打死你。不会的，莱万温柔的看着他，在你答应和我结婚之前，我不会告诉任何人的。  
   
这个混蛋。  
   
   
胡梅尔斯没有接电话，罗伊斯有点心慌。他开始翻博阿滕和穆勒的电话，手忙脚乱之际，格策戳了戳他，递给他自己的手机，上面是他和穆勒的聊天界面，格策问莱万出什么事了。穆勒回答“让马口来看看吧。”  
   
这个结果罗伊斯完全没想到，他把手机还给格策，拎起包就走，格策跟在他身后，小声说“和我一起走马可，我送你去。”他向格策投过感激的一瞥。  
   
他们躲过了记者和媒体冲上格策的车，前往拜仁每次来都下榻的酒店，穆勒已经等在了停车场电梯口，他捂得严严实实，露出的几撮小卷毛还是暴露了真实身份。  
   
他抱了抱他们，带他们上电梯刷卡，罗伊斯着急的问“莱万呢？”  
   
穆勒耸耸肩，上去你就知道了。  
   
几个人到达18楼，穆勒熟门熟路敲响了818的房门，一声清脆的稍等响起，穆勒还没来得及解释门就被打开了，哈梅斯站在门里，吃惊的看着他们。  
   
穆勒脸都绿了，哈梅斯和罗伯特是没关系，可是马口不知道啊。他简直喊了起来“哈梅斯？你在这干啥！马茨呢！？”  
   
门里的J罗被这一句震得瑟瑟发抖，“马茨说要出去喝口酒冷静一下，和曼努一起出去了，让我看着点罗伯特。”  
   
好吧好吧，穆勒一把就把哈梅斯从房间里薅了出来，他把罗伊斯推进去，一手拽着格策一手拽着哈梅斯“马口你们好好聊，我带他们去打牌，再见！”  
   
“我不想打牌！！！”格策挣扎着，就是因为不想天天被打牌组拉着打牌他才从拜仁回到的多特，穆勒这是过河就拆桥啊，哈梅斯二话没说和穆勒一人一只胳膊架起格策，把他往811架过去。  
   
罗伊斯反手推上门，进了房间。拜仁住的酒店，和他上次来的一个样，那是多久之前了。莱万躺在里侧的床上，昏睡着。常常的睫毛盖住眼下，在灯光照射下洒下一片阴影。床头柜上摆着各种药瓶和水杯，罗伊斯没细看，他坐在床上盯着莱万的睡脸。是不是打了镇定剂，他们在门口闹的那么大声还没醒。他伸出手想碰一碰莱万乱糟糟的头发，突然手机响了起来，他静音了所有应用，唯一忘记的就是电话铃，罗伊斯一秒钟接通了电话，他的经纪人火急火燎的，“赶快发ins庆贺胜利！”经纪人声音愉快的催促着说“全队所有人都发了！就你和格策没有！”  
   
好的好的，罗伊斯压低声音回了两句赶紧挂了电话，他小心的回过头来，床上的莱万已经醒了，正直起身子一动不动的盯着他。  
   
糟了，罗伊斯额角滑下一滴汗，被抓包了。  
   
他没有等莱万开口，一屁股坐在对面的床上“你怎么了？我听说你在球员通道里吐血了。”  
   
莱万笑了笑“马口，你就是因为这个所以来看我么?”  
   
罗伊斯翻了个白眼，想说我是怕你死了，可是对方还在受伤，他也不想把话说的太过。他恶声恶气的吓唬到“你老实交代，不然我就告诉所有人你明天就投靠沙尔克！”  
   
莱万收手倒在了床上，做出一副受伤的表情“马口，原来你对我这么狠心，在这个档口还要把我推给沙尔克，太过分了。”他向罗伊斯伸出手“马口，坐到我身边来。”  
   
罗伊斯盯着这双骨骼分明手机细长的魅力右手，想一巴掌扇过去，最终他没有这么做，他隔开了他的手，坐在莱万躺着的床上。  
   
莱万往后靠了靠，“这件事我只能悄悄告诉你，你能把耳朵支过来么？”  
   
罗伊斯的额头爆出了青筋，莱万是病人莱万是伤员，在搞清楚他怎么样之前不能揍他。他默念了好几遍，最后俯下身子，把耳朵支在莱万嘴边。  
   
莱万小声的开口了，热气让罗伊斯不由的瑟缩一下。“你记得我最后的那记争顶么？”  
   
罗伊斯点点头。“就是那记争顶，我不知道和谁撞在一起，把嘴里撞破了。本来比赛忘了这件事，让哈梅斯一提醒，想起来了，就吐了一嘴的血。”  
   
罗伊斯的脸黑成了碳，一个直拳砸向莱万面门，莱万轻松接住，就着力气把罗伊斯拉倒在床上，罗伊斯一个翻身骑在莱万腰上冲着他就是一顿揍，莱万被打了好几拳，下巴被擦过肿了起来，他边笑边接住了一部分攻击，罗伊斯黑着脸攻势不断，他索性不再躲了，在罗伊斯一手按肩一手后撤绝对狠狠给他来一下的时候，一把抱住了他。  
   
就像上次他们倒在草坪上一样，莱万紧紧的抱住了身上的罗伊斯，任凭他怎么挣扎都不放开。“谢谢你马口。”罗伊斯听着身下人的声音“谢谢你来看我，我很想你。”  
   
之后他们两个人并排躺在一起，莱万看着面前金色的没有发胶的头顶，忍不住伸手摸了摸，遭到小金毛的剧烈反抗。“我还没说恭喜，祝贺你马口，你们赢了。”  
   
罗伊斯闷闷的回答“谢谢，也感谢你们，这是一场伟大的比赛。”  
   
伟大？莱万在心里嗤笑一声，没有胜利的伟大？他从来不认同。  
   
他面前的罗伊斯抬起头，仿佛知道莱万的想法一样，他说“你的表现很好，可是命运站在了我这边。”  
   
好吧，莱万即使在球场上和罗伊斯斗的再狠，下场对着这个始终要和自己分手的恋人就是没法生气。他承认到“我们输了，这个赛季完了，沙拉盘归你们了。”  
   
“好像你们之前拿的少了似的，几连冠了需要我帮你数数么？”  
   
两个三十岁的男人幼稚的斗嘴。  
   
罗伊斯把右手放在莱万的下巴上“张嘴我看看，伤到哪里了？”  
   
莱万也实诚，用舌头顶了一下口腔侧面的伤口，这个咬痕又大又深，舌尖一碰，一大股血水流了出来，罗伊斯赶快从床头上拿了纸巾，莱万低头把血水吐到了纸巾上，罗伊斯想都没想攥成团就把纸扔了出去。  
   
做完这一切，两个人都愣了，罗伊斯脸红成一团，挣扎着想爬起来，接着他就被莱万拽倒，交换了一个含着血的吻。莱万一手按着罗伊斯的手一手按着他的后脑，放肆的吻他，罗伊斯从最开始的拒绝挣扎，到深情回应，他感受到莱万口腔里的铁锈味，他甘之如饴。  
   
一吻过后，两个人都心跳的很快，罗伊斯喘着气，“我该走了，待会马茨该回来了。”  
   
莱万没松手“他不会回来了，他和曼努喝完酒就会去找人打牌到第二天天亮。”  
   
罗伊斯依然在挣扎，莱万叹了口气“马口，我很累，你陪我睡一会儿好么。”  
   
一下子，旁边的人不动了，紧接着罗伊斯坐起身，开始脱衣服，他甩掉全身的束缚，穿着内裤跑到衣柜里找出了胡梅尔斯没动过的新睡袍。接着他从隔壁床拽了个枕头过来，穿好睡袍，躺在莱万多夫斯基旁边。  
   
莱万的眼睛真的睁不开了，他跑了整场，消耗了全部的能量，“晚安马口。”他执起对方的手亲吻了一下。  
   
“晚安。”罗伊斯闭上眼，额头靠着莱万的额头。  
   
之后他们就睡了。  
   
   
第二天一大早，莱万听见了悉悉索索的声音，他揉了揉眼，看到罗伊斯正小声穿衣服，他有心逗他，突然嘿了一嗓子。罗伊斯吓得一抖，没提好的裤子掉了下来，莱万笑了，他抓了抓头“马口你真不负责，睡了我就要跑。”  
   
罗伊斯气结，这家伙真是得了便宜还卖乖！他冲莱万比了根中指，继续提裤子。咚咚的敲门声响了起来，罗伊斯下意识看莱万，莱万应了一句，哈梅斯的声音从门外传来“莱万醒醒，托马斯他们的牌局到最后一把了，你们该起了。”  
   
莱万表示知道了谢谢你，哈梅斯就踢踏着小跑着回去了。  
   
罗伊斯穿好衣服，正准备走，突然想起了什么，他扭过头，带着一丝不怀好意的笑，“lewy，你知道么，赛前有一个关于两个11号谁更厉害的评选。”  
   
莱万点点头，罗伊斯咧开嘴，“他们说，应该问问你对吧，”莱万觉得大事不妙，还没等他开口解释，罗伊斯笑得更狰狞了“他们还说，你现在是哈梅斯的男朋友。”我不是我没有！罗伊斯根本不等莱万解释，他冲莱万比了个中指，“和哈梅斯说声抱歉吧，我昨天睡了‘他的’男朋友。”说完罗伊斯哐一声甩上门，留下门了的莱万马口你听我解释我们真的没什么全队都可以作证你别这样。  
   
罗伊斯愤愤，让你昨天嘴破了还能摆我一道，我要是今年再和你说话，我就不姓罗伊斯！  
   
聪明的罗伊斯忘记了，距离今年结束只有不到五十天了，在冬歇的时候，某人拎着自己的行李箱，又一次站在了他的家门口。  
   
   
哈梅斯：？？？  Hello！还有人记得我应该是这篇文的男主角吗？？  
 


End file.
